


100 Words A Day: Special Connverse Edition for Fun and Profit

by E350tb



Series: 100 Words A Day [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Steven Universe: Diamond Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: 100 words a day, every day, until the... wait, hang on, we're not on hiatus!A special, unnumbered edition of 100 Words a Day to pass the two week gap between Escapism and BoHaM, focusing on Steven, Connie and their relationship.





	1. This Awful Place

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect me back this early!
> 
> So this isn't 100 Words A Day V, just making that clear - that'll start after BoHaM, depending on whether or not the next batch of episodes are announced then. This is just a bit of fun, honestly. Enjoy!

**This Awful Place**

By the time Connie wakes up, Steven is asleep again. Somehow, she can tell he isn't possessing anything now.  
  
Her immediate thought is to shake him awake; to ask him if he contacted Bismuth or Greg, if anyone is coming. But he looks so peaceful, so momentarily content - she just can't bring herself to wake him.  
  
So there she sits, wondering if anyone is coming. Maybe they aren't. Maybe this is the end.  
  
If she starves, will Steven bring her back? Will they sit here forever, Pink Diamond and pink girl?  
  
_No_. They're _Jam Buds_ , and they're gonna make it.


	2. Passing the Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie says she can still see Steven. Greg believes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely won't happen, but it'd be a cool AU!

**Passing the Torch**

She says he's still here - that she can still see him.  
  
Pearl thinks it's shock - after all, it's unprecedented! Priyanka's inclined to agree, and the other gems don't really seem to know. But Greg? Greg believes her.  
  
He can still see him in his mind's eye - holding onto Connie as White's powers flaked his form apart. It's not something you ever forget. He remembers the glow, and then him being gone, and her unconscious...  
  
He remembers her on the ship, talking to thin air, looking down and pulling up her shirt...  
  
Of _course_ they're connected. She has his gem now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the idea is that WD destroyed Steven's form, but while she was holding him as he 'died' his gem tried to fuse and ended up being transferred to Connie. Steven still exists, but only Connie can see or hear him.


	3. Self-Help Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie keep fusing, and the Maheswarans are concerned.

**Self-Help Guide**

"So they keep fusing accidentally," said Priyanka, sitting down at the kitchen table, "Should we be worried about this?"  
  
"Well, maybe," mused Doug, "But Garnet did send us a book to help with this..."  
  
"A book? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's self published."  
  
Doug held up the book. The cover displayed a picture of Garnet giving a thumbs up, and the title read; 'So Your Child Will Probably Become a Permafusion, by Garnet.'  
  
Priyanka stared.  
  
"Does... does she have to be so _excited_ about it?" she asked at last.  
  
"Well, it _is_ a lifestyle choice," mused Doug, "We've gotta be supportive, right?"


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new ghost train in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we need some tooth-rottin' fluff. :D

**Fear**

Steven didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified of Funland's new ghost train.  
  
The reason he didn't want to admit was that everyone with him seemed so excited to check it out, and he didn't want to disappoint them. But Connie could see the tells - the stammering, the exaggerated eagerness.  
  
"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," she said, "No one's gonna be upset."  
  
"No, I... I can do it," replied Steven, "It'll be... um..."  
  
He rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Can you hold my hand, though?"  
  
Connie smiled.  
  
"Of course I can."


	5. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst makes a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!

**The Bet**

"Uuuugh, why don't they just admit they're sweet on each other?"  
  
Amethyst lay on the couch, groaning.  
  
"Why are you so worried about that?" asked Lapis, who was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I've got a bet with Vidalia that they'll admit it before the year's up, and I'm running out of time," replied Amethyst.  
  
"Amethyst!" Pearl called from the kitchen, "What have I said about making bets?"  
  
"I know, I know, it's a _bad influence_ ," replied Amethyst, "But c'mon, it was a safe bet!"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Lapis.  
  
"Admittedly, yes," said Pearl.


	6. Standing Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie are alone against their greatest challenge.

**Standing Alone**

White Diamond stands over them, her face half-sneering, half-smiling down on them. Steven shudders, and Connie's hand tightens around his. They're all that's left - no Crystal Gems, no Diamonds, just them.  
  
"Starlight, please," says White, and her voice oozes with false motherhood, "You can't fuse with this... _organic_. Who do you think you are?"  
  
They close their eyes. They'll do this together.  
  
They start to hum, and then they start to _glow_.  
  
"Starlight?"  
  
They're now alone together, hair flowing in the wind, a single body - Stevonnie - standing against the Diamond.  
  
"I am made of love - _and it's stronger than you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the mental image of Stevonnie standing up to WD and doing a reprise of Stronger Than You and it was too awesome not to write down.


	7. Dogcopter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie are excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep and forgot to post this. Sorry.

**Dogcopter**

"Garnet! It's one week until Dogcopter 8 comes out!"  
  
Garnet looks up from the newspaper (she reads it for the cartoons) and nods.  
  
"One week and twenty three minutes," she adds, "I take it you're excited."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"You're hoping up and down," replied Garnet, "You've already got your tickets and most of the merchandise, and on top of all that, you haven't even noticed you've fused."  
  
"What?"  
  
Stevonnie looks down at themself.  
  
"Oh," they nod, "Yeah, that's... that's a pretty good sign. But Dogcopter, Garnet! You want to come!"  
  
"You only have two tickets."  
  
"So? _Fusion_ , Garnet..."


	8. No Words Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven always knows what Connie needs, even if she cannot say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we need a healthy oof.

**No Words Needed**

Steven's spit had cleaned the wound (which was not a phrase Dr. Maheswaran had ever expected to say), but White Diamond's attack had left one lasting scar - simply put, Connie could no longer speak.  
  
This was a hard thing to accept for everyone, Connie especially.  
  
Priyanka had assured Steven that it was not his fault - despite that, the boy went above and beyond to help Connie recover; waiting at medical checkups, learning ASL (and ensuring the Gems learned too), just _being there_.  
  
It seemed Connie didn't need to say a word to him; he always knew just how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specifically, I'm thinking she got a neck wound, if you're wondering.


	9. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie thinks her new friend might be a merman.

**The Sea**

There's a little boy Connie's made friends with, and she's pretty sure he might be a selkie or a merman.

It seems an odd accusation, but it's not without merit. Sailors have spoken of four mermaids off yonder coast for centuries, and old Greg always said he'd known one of them. Maybe his son is part merman or selkie or something else?

She doesn't quite know how to ask - 'Hey Steven, are you a mermaid?'

Fate intervenes instead; she finds him under the pier, changing his legs to a tail.

"Connie?! I'm sorry, I know I'm..."

"That is _so_ cool!"


	10. The Specimen

**The Specimen**

"The specimen," said the officer, "Is capable of projecting a shield and protective bubble. With your permission, Mein Fuhrer, I would like to cut him open so that we can use the power on the Ratte project."  
  
"Ja," Hitler glanced at the boy tied to the slab, "Do it. I demand the..."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Answer it."  
  
The SS sentry quickly opened the door, and promptly collapsed from a punch to the face.  
  
"Alarm! _Alaaaaarm!_ " someone yelled.  
  
Hitler had no time to react as an infuriated Connie raced towards him, fist slamming right into his jaw...


	11. Your Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth asks Connie a question.

**Your Star**

"So, Connie," asked Bismuth, "Where's your star?"  
  
Connie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My... oh, my star?" she replied, "Well, I'm not... I'm not really a Crystal Gem, so..."  
  
"What do you mean, you're not?" interrupted Bismuth, "You fight with us, you hang with us, you went to Homeworld when even _I_ didn't, and to top it all of, Steven clearly thinks the world of you..."  
  
"But I'm not a gem," said Connie.  
  
"You're plenty gem enough for us," replied Bismuth, "So what's say we start thinking of getting you your star, huh?"  
  
Connie smiled.  
  
"You know what? I'd like that, Bismuth..."


	12. Their Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's her world, and so is she.

**Their Worlds**

She's his everything, and he is hers.

She's the light of his life, the beacon that makes all the Homeworld drama and fighting and Diamond dealing worth it. He's her lighthouse, shining with the promise of a world greater than tests and quiet servitude. They direct each other through their darkness.

And Garnet loves to watch them, because they are her. They are Ruby and Sapphire, feeling their way through the planet Earth, becoming one (figuratively and literally...)

The paths of the future show many outcomes - marriage, permafusion, space exploration, resurrection - but in all, they live happily at peace together.


	13. Worst Case Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven had expected things to be hard, but he'd never expected this.

**Worst Case Scenario**

They had known it could be dangerous. But Steven never expected they'd be coming home alone. No gems, no Diamonds - not even Lion and Greg.  
  
It was hard to comprehend.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Connie sat next to his bed as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"She has them," he said flatly, "She's captured them, I... she even took their _minds_..."  
  
"Yeah," replied Connie, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Steven sat up.  
  
"We _train_ ," he replied, "We wait for Lapis and Peri to reform, and then..."  
  
He took her hand, meeting her eyes.  
  
" _...we go back._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't keep Jam Buds down.
> 
> ~~White: I have an army.~~   
>  ~~Connie: We have a Lapis.~~


	14. Pink Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not Pink.

**Pink Diamond**

"He's not Pink Diamond!"  
  
Connie's voice echoes in White Diamond's strange white throne room, and all eyes fall on her.  
  
"Don't be silly, human," says White, sneering, "Your 'Steven' has Starlight's gem. Of course she's Pink."  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
Connie walks up to Steven, carefully helping him to his feet. They stare up at her, at Blue, and Yellow, pure determination in their eyes.  
  
"She's right," says Steven, "I'm not Pink! I'm not her successor!"  
  
He takes her hands - their forms merge, and Stevonnie stands there, hair down. White gasps - _actually gasps!_ \- in recognition.  
  
"But _I_ am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i'm not ready
> 
> Anyway, that's all she wrote for this little special. I'm gonna take a week off after Change Your Mind/Battle of Heart and Mind, but I'll be back with 100 Words A Day V next Monday! I'm really glad I could share this little adventure with you. Thank you so much for your time!
> 
> So live well, love Connverse, and come tomorrow - _good luck._


End file.
